Teaching Scorpius Malfoy how to use an Iphone
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Rose Weasly is teaching Scorpius Malfoy how to use an iphone in a Muggle Studies class.


Summary : Rose Weasley is unwillingly trying to teach Scorpius Malfoy how to use an iPhone in muggle studies. A one-shot ficlet.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

 **In Muggle Studies Class, their 3rd Year**

"Good day, all, as we do have some who are half-blood or muggle-born, I shall be asking them today to be your teachers. A Pure-blood is going to be paired up with either a Half-blood or a Muggle-born today and you're going to learn how to use an Iphone." said the teacher smugly.

"A what?" exclaimed a baffled Scorpius Malfoy.

"Iphone, Mr. Malfoy. Now then, pay attention to your teachers today!"

"He's crazy", uttered loudly Rose Weasley.

"Since you two started talking first in _my_ class, instead of a detention, why don't you get started on working together as a team?"

"Why me, Professor?"

"Because you're a Half-blood and he's a Pure-blood."

"No, what I meant to ask, is why me with Malfoy, there are plenty of other pure-bloods out there?"

"Because you called me crazy, and that'll be my little revenge on you, Miss Weasley."

"I'll have to work with Malfoy and teach him how to use an iPhone, what a bore…"

"What did you just call me, Weasley?"

"What, a bore?"

"Yes that, I didn't quite like it and I'm Scorpius, not Malfoy."

"All right, Scorpius, not Malfoy, I'll be teaching you how to use an iphone, my way."

"What's an iphone?" asked he first simply.

"It's a device Muggles invented to call each other and etc."

"All right, what's a device and what's to call?"

"I'll restart again : it's a thing used to talk to someone else if they're in another place than you."

"Oh, I get it now. So, how do I use it?"

"You first slide the touchscreen to unlock the icons on it, then press the phone one."

"Huh? Touchscreen, how do I slide it? Phone icon? Could you repeat that?"

"You're doing it on purpose…"

"Doing what on purpose?"

"It…"

"What 'it'?"

"Argh, doing it again!"

"What, it?" yelled he.

"The asking me idiotic questions…"

"You're calling me stupid?"

"Yes, you don't even know how to use an iPhone, everyone knows how to nowadays."

"Well, I'm a Pure-Blood and don't know anything about things Muggles use."

"You got a fair point. Look, I'm sorry I was impatient with you earlier, but you were really getting on my nerves, I thought you were doing it on purpose."

"I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions, it's really because I don't know nothing about Muggle things! Please help me or else I'd fail this class!"

"Fine, let met start again in simpler words, you first slide the touchscreen open with your fingertips, and then press the green bubble like thing, a screen with numbers will show up to you. You then press the numbers on it to call someone else. Clear?"

"It certainly doesn't sound easy, but I'll try my best."

As he seemed to understand how to use an iPhone better now, she left him alone to fiddle with it. A minute later, she heard her cell ring, but didn't hear him speak to her. Therefore, she spoke to him first :

"You press the speaker's icon, a round thing on the top-right corner of your screen, and second, you put the phone near your mouth, and talk to me."

"Hello, Weasley, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, what do you want?"

"WouldyouliketocometoHogsmeadewithmenextweek-end?" he asked shyly in one breath.

"What, could you repeat that?"

"Would you please come to Hogsmeade with me next week-end?"

"What?"

"Would you please…" he restarted, thinking she didn't hear his invitation to her.

"I heard what you said to me, but why, Malfoy?"

"Because I like you, Rose and you can call me Scorpius, too."

"Sure, I'd love to, just as friends, though. I'm hanging up now."

"Hanging up?"

"You press the red button at the bottom of your screen to hang up, so the person you're talking to knows you're done talking to them. That's what 'hanging up' means, in more understandable terms for you."

And he did just that, proud that he finally successfully asked the girl of his dreams out, after 2 years of her hating him. He had his Muggle studies professor to thank for his wonderful date with his crush. After that, they openly got to be friends, then later, boyfriend and girlfriend in their 7th year, after 5 years of friendship with her.


End file.
